Tiny Love
by HeyaBrittana22
Summary: This story is about brittana and their love. It starts out at them being 5 year old when they meet. I don't know how to write summary's so... give it a shot it may or may not be good it's just the first chapter so far


Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own glee...

xXxXxXxXx

Lima Ohio has never been known for it's good weather, no sunny beaches or paradise islands…. No. Just rain and cold weather.

Brittany sits in her parents car in the backseat. She's moving here. When you lived in California your whole life and then suddenly move to a cold, miserable, place like Lima Ohio you would expect to be upset. But not Brittany, Brittany couldn't wait to move to Ohio. When she lived in California, Brittany never got to leave the house because being a five year old, you're not aloud to go to the beach or wander around by yourself. Her parents were always at work and Brittany thought that if they moved to Ohio she would get to see them more. You have no idea how wrong she was.

Her mom and dad are lawyers. From what Brittany picked up, lawyers are people who help people in trouble to not be in trouble. Which doesn't make sense to her because why can't people just be nice all the time? Why did people have to be so rude?

They pull up to the curve. Brittany looks out the window and sees this huge bright blue house. Almost as blue as her eyes. Brittany squealed and jumped out of the car and ran up to the porch.

"Okay honey, hold on a second!" Brittany's father, Adam, laughed and quickly unlocked the door so Brittany could run inside.

The house was just a decent size, but Brittany lived in a tiny apartment in L.A. her whole life, so this place was like a mini castle to her. And Brittany loved castles. She ran up the stairs and found an all pink room. She squealed and jumped in excitement.

"Daddy! Mommy! Can I have the pink room?! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Brittany begged.

"Well I don't know if your father would like an all pink room honey, so yeah that can be your room" Brittany's mother, Susan, said amused.

xXxXxXxXx

"Britt-Britt there's a park right down the street, why don't you go over there so i can spend some time with your father?" Susan Suggested.

"All by myself?" Brittany asked.

"You're a big girl aren't you? It's just down the street so you won't get lost. I'll walk you down there." Susan said sweetly to her daughter.

Brittany was hesitant at first but finally agreed. She wanted to show her mom that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

When Brittany arrived to the park, she wasn't all that impressed. There was a few swing sets and a decent sized playground and a pond with… DUCKS!

Brittany ran straight to the pond and chased after the ducks. She only saw ducks on tv because there were no ducks around in L.A. What she didn't know though, is that if you scare a duck, they will attack you.

The duck Brittany loved so much after knowing for 15 seconds, turned around and pecked Brittany's finger. Brittany screamed and started crying, not because it hurt all that much, but because the thing she loved so much just attacked her. She was in WTF mode.

Brittany was still sitting on the ground crying after two minutes and the duck was long gone, when this brunette girl walked up to Brittany.

"A-are you okay?" The brunette asked.

Brittany quickly turned around, she didn't see anyone walk up behind her and she was a little embarrassed someone saw her crying. "Y-yeah" Brittany said as her voice cracked from crying.

"What happened?"

"The duck bit me"

The brunette just giggled.

"What?" Brittany asked suddenly getting really shy "Ducks don't bite, they peck" The brunette said and giggled again.

"Oh…" Brittany said trying not to show how embarrassed she was feeling.

"It's okay, I didn't know that till my mom told me" The brunette said trying to make the blonde feel better.

Brittany smiled and remembered she didn't introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Brittany" Brittany said with her sweetest smile.

"Hi Bri'ny, I'm Santana." Santana said trying to say Brittany's name right.

"S'tana?" Brittany said getting really confused.

"Santana." Santana giggled

Brittany scrunched her brow up in thought, "Can I just call you S?"

"Can I call you B?"

"Yeah" Brittany said and smiled wide at her new nickname.

"Kk, then you can call me S." Santana said with a giggle.

xXxXxXxXx

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure where I'm going with it but we'll see! :) Let me know if you like it or have any ideas of what I should do with this story! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I know it's not that long but i wanted to see if this story could go anywhere, if you guys like it then I'll post more as soon as possible! 


End file.
